A Time to Run
by Interface
Summary: Are you prepared to run; and never look back?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure how this trilogy came about but, this will be the last instalment. It may be a good idea if you haven't already, to go back and read the previous two stories; or at the very least read, 'A Time to Fight' which is the middle one of the three. I've brought a few of my other stories to an abrupt halt; mainly due to a research project I'm doing and the lack of time I have to commit to this. This story won't suffer though. Enjoy.**

_Previously;_

_The door slammed shut behind them._

_"Run?" she scoffed letting her spent gun drop to the floor, "Tried that once…"_

_The Doctor glanced up from his place at the controls; awaiting the 'dull' comment._

_"It was the best move I ever made"_

_The Doctor grinned; Time to run._

* * *

><p>The Tardis shook and shuddered wildly - This was it. The Doctor focused; harder than he'd ever focused before - His piloting skills suffered for it. This however, made not one blind bit of difference as for every misplaced judgement he made with the controls; his partner was there to counteract it.<p>

The time machine hurtled through the time vortex faster than it had ever been, for now they were running. Two steps to the right, twist, turn, flick - countered by a push. One step left, right hand down, rotate, slide - countered by a left hand up.

"Doctor!" River called urgently across the console. Focus bubble now popped the Doctor turned his head to see the swimming pool slowly materialising behind him.

"Yeees!" he cried stepping out of time with her flight pattern, "That's not supposed to happen!" Twist, twist, slide - Ding! River glanced up in time to see it vanish - Why didn't she trust that man with such a simple task?

They were suddenly washed from the controls in an enormous crash of pool water. River came skidding to a halt on her back sufficiently stunned and drenched.

'That's why,' she thought staring up at the swimming pool. River got to her feet, slipping slightly on the wet glass floor. The Doctor lay a few feet away; also on his back - no surprise there then.

"Can't handle your own ship now?" she stared down at him, hands on hips, "Well? What did you do that for?" She gave him a swift kick to which he responded with his unimpressed expression.

"You were folding back the temporal isomerism," he protested, "These things happen"

Her frown changed with fluid motion into a wide smile. She dragged him to his feet, gave him a playful punch in the arm and turned to fix the little mishap. It wasn't the first time this had happened, he'd also moved the pool to the ceiling of the library when she'd been reading late one night - His excuse? She'd been _'folding back the temporal isomerism'_ of course - Never his fault, naturally.

The Tardis hummed along to the Song as River translated the pool back to its default coordinates - Wherever that was. She hoped it didn't actually want to reside on a ceiling somewhere, that would make swimming very awkward.

"Why were they at Darillium?" she thought aloud. The Doctor glanced up from beneath his fringe, his expression formed into his usual '_deer in headlights whilst also thinking at Time Lord pace_'.

"I don't know yet, but I'm working it out," he went back to the controls.

With narrowed eyes and a hint of suspicion, River perched herself on the wet leather side seat. She produced her diary which was, to the Doctor's annoyance, perfectly dry.

He held onto the screen rail, head dipped in thought. He hated when she got out her diary. It wasn't that he didn't like her to record events, or even sit and remember them. The Doctor was jealous; of all the time she'd spent with that other man – Him. He'd reach that place in time, but he knew it couldn't be _this_ River. She'd flow on, unstoppable as she was; and he'd find her again, somewhere in his past – If only he'd known then what he knew now; but that would always be the way, wouldn't it?

The book was old now, the leather was ripped in places, seams were torn, the whole thing was just a little less blue - a little less, everything. River took a deep breath, preparing herself as she opened it to the first page. It was good to remember, as sometimes it was good to forget. Her diary wasn't just about their meetings, but the emotional turmoil in which he left her each and every time. Her wounded words seeped across the pages in ink. Asking the questions that she now understood. Why did he keep leaving her? Why did he know less about her every time they met? Why? Why? Why did they run?

She looked up at the Doctor, _her_ Doctor - And she didn't want to let him go. Their time wasn't forever how could it be? She knew that; but it could be for as long as they dared - Time Machine and all. He caught her eye and smiled - He knew. Isn't it what he'd always wanted? To not have to be alone?

Who better to run with than River Song?


	2. Chapter 2

Space; pitch black and dotted with little star-like glimmers. Every few billion light years, if you were lucky enough to find them, were planets. Large spheres suspended in the endless nothingness; inhabited by millions, varying in colour and size and glory.

Space was huge; huge and silent. At least, it was silent until the wheezing of the Tardis went breezing past. Twirling and whirling, following paths seemingly drawn out by some five year old child with an overly large crayon. It flew playfully beside rogue comets like a dog would chase a cat before becoming bored and continuing on its journey. In the open doorway it was just about possible to see a small figure, in dark trousers, white shirt and brown jacket – bow tie included.

"HaHaa!" the Doctor cried gripping tightly onto the doorframes as the Tardis swooped down to barely skim the Ozone of a planet below, "Whoo!" His hair flew about flapping wildly as was his jacket. He struggled to hold on, utterly thrilled by the rollercoaster ride. The Tardis twirled and bucked and soared as if trying very hard to shake off the Time Lord.

River laughed loudly as she raced around the controls, barely able to stand up herself as she directed the Tardis on its wild journey. Oh the fun that could be had with the Time Machine. She'd long since turned the stabilisers off; stumbled backwards the odd time and was thrown this way and that. Even pressed and pulled, twisted, slid, flicked and tapped buttons and levers she was sure she'd never seen before. In a last ditch effort she stepped out an awkward flight pattern finally throwing the giddy Time Lord from the doorway.

"Geronimo!" he cried falling out into the cosmic beauty that he'd claimed as his back yard. River pulled the handbrake on firmly rushing to the open doors to admire her work. He was floating, upside down, jacket flaring behind him in gentle ripples. His hair was on end, flowing slowly as he finally found himself the right way up.

"Better?" River called leaning out as far as she dared.

"Brilliant Song!" he called, "How long this time?"

River consulted her watch, "Five minutes forty three seconds!"

"Haaa!" the Doctor beamed pointing a finger wildly at her, "Newton only managed four minutes! Wait until he hears about this!" River shook her head with a smile reaching to hook a finger in the laces of his boots. He was very light as she pulled him back into the doorway. Hands holding the upper frame of the door the Doctor stretched himself out grinning with satisfaction. After poking him sharply in the stomach River took to closing the doors one by one, making sure the normally unused door was bolted shut.

"Not having a go?" the Doctor puzzled, he pulled out his sonic, "Or we could do it hands free?" he offered excitedly.

Silently declining his offer River seated herself besides the console. The confused man followed her; he stood, not quite knowing what to do arms held awkwardly by his sides, teeth bit into his lip, eyes shifted uneasily from side to side, "Something wrong?" he asked finally.

"No sweetie," she replied a little too quickly. She couldn't meet his eye; not really, "Have you put enough distance between us yet?" the question came again; too quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he perched himself on the edge of the console facing her; his hands gripped the edges too tightly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," her words were harsh yet her voice shook; ever so slightly. Her eyes were suddenly able to pierce him, wanting. No. _Needing_ an answer.

The Doctor found himself unable to find words to bring to the forefront of this conversation. His hearts raced. Had he really expected her not to ask at some point? Of course he hadn't. So why was he suddenly so unprepared to give her a straight answer?

"I know what you're doing Doctor. And I'm just _letting_ you, _run_ away with me"

"Why are you letting me do it?"

"I live for the days I see you; and I if I let you go I'll probably never see you again; not like this"

The Doctor folded his arms and considered her for a moment. He sighed in defeat; she was right.

Never again; not, like, this.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you're ready for some time hopping; try not to get lost.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, 21<strong>**st**** Century**

The dark streets were empty; the star filled sky watched on as street lamps flicked on and house lights flicked off. The street sloped down, street lamps lining each side; vanishing with the gradient and giving way to the many city lights below stretching as far as the eye could see. Curtains were pulled; doors were locked; and children were tucked into bed. Everything was calm; calm… Until.

"Ruuun!"

A light metallic rickety noise grew in volume; two people and a shopping cart came steaming up over the horizon of the steep street. The cart was full of odd looking mechanical parts; not one of which was typical of the 21st Century in which they were. The cart rattled; the wheels struggling against uneven paving stones. Pushing it was young man; his brown hair flew about wildly; his brown jacket danced and trailed frantically behind him. He glanced occasionally; and desperately, over his shoulder. His companion was a woman, donning curly blonde hair; white shirt, blue denim jeans and jacket; her brown leather holster housed an old western style Colt 45 Revolver. Her fingers were curled through the thin metal weavings of the cart; helping the man to get the heavy load up the hill.

"Quickly!" she cried throwing more of her weight behind the cart. They reached a T-junction and turned right into the next street; continuing to power up the less steep incline. They got no more than halfway to the top when two brilliantly bright headlights flashed on behind them, dousing them in white light. The pair turned in time to see the car thundering up the pavement towards them. Both man and cart flew off to the side behind a parked car and out into the road. The woman; remained.

After a few quick steps she broke into a run at the car. Its pace was slowed by the scraping of metal against the brick work of the houses. She leapt at it; running up the bonnet; and over the roof; before jumping off the rear of the vehicle; landing and dropping to her knees against the cold paving stones. The car veered into a lamppost; coming to a sorry halt. The cart plus figure she could see already on the opposite side of the street; continuing up to the next T-junction. She pursued him at a run; following him as he crossed the street pushing his cart into an over grown garden and up to the blue door of the old, worn and ruined bungalow.

The door opened as if on cue, granting them access. The cart was driven straight into the back of the burnt orange schemed room; to join another two awaiting carts; also full to the brim of high tech; stripped out pieces of equipment. The door was closed firmly by a short man with a potato-like head in a blue two tone uniform. He barely came up to the tall cart pusher's shoulder. He stood guard at the door; arms folded as he watched the two entrants intently. They moved; still gasping to sit at the table; opposite two very familiar people.

"Ponds," the Doctor breathed resting one arm on the table as he regained his breath. Amy eyed him with interest.

"Doctor are you alright?"

He waved a hand dismissively; "Running," he informed her.

"River… Hi," Rory gave a small wave gesture across the table at the feisty archaeologist. She acknowledged him with a smile as she also tried to gain a certain amount of control over her breathless state. They hadn't run like that in a long time. The Doctor frowned very slightly at Amy as his heavy breathing finally subsided.

"So…," he began, "You found it then"

Amy threw down the psychic paper and vortex manipulator onto the table, "You nearly got us killed by the 16th Sontaran battle fleet," she whispered angrily.

"The 16th Sontaran battle fleet will not be fooled by primitive means of deception," the Sontaran announced officially. The Time Lord turned with a mildly indignant expression towards the Sontaran.

"This," the Doctor replied waving the vortex manipulator about, "… Is high tech compared to this century," he threw it to River, "And this…" he pocketed the psychic paper, "… Is very clever paper"

"Sontarans have no need of paper"

"What's your role soldier?" the Doctor asked with an air of smugness.

The Sontaran frowned suddenly; drew himself up to his full height; clutched his helmet patriotically and replied, "I'm a nurse"

"And where is the 16th Sontaran battle fleet?"

"I am the last one remaining of my clone batch. The rest perished in the glory of battle"

The Doctor grinned at Amy's indignant expression, "You said the 16th battle fleet would descend and destroy us for our crimes!" she cried.

"I'm a nurse," he huffed, "Entertainment comes along rarely in this pitiful existence"

The Time Lord stifled his laughter. River broke his amusement in two;

"Doctor we can't stay here. They followed us to the end of the street, they're close, we have to keep moving - We have to do it now"

* * *

><p><strong>The Tardis, Somewhere in space; 3 days earlier<strong>

"And you think this will work?"

"I don't know, we'll soon find out," the Doctor didn't look too concerned as he glanced over his shoulder at her from the console.

"But, leaving the Tardis; is risky"

"Yes, risky. So risky that if there's no way I'd ever do this; very _predictable_," the last word was laced with burning sarcasm. The Tardis thudded to a halt, "Right then," he said quietly, "This is it…"

He took hold of her hand tentatively. With his screwdriver firmly in the other hand his eyes searched hers for approval.

"Ready?"

"Always"

They strode cold hard steps across the metal floor of the Tardis. For the first time since he'd stolen it, he pushed the doors outwards; silhouetting them against the burning white sunlight.

They left the Tardis no longer Time Travellers. There was to be no Sonic-ing, no unnecessary shooting, no 'alien' business; nothing that could draw unnecessary attention to them – River would have to keep a close eye on the Doctor – Subtle was certainly _not_ his middle name. Flashing in their right ears were communicators set on scramble; should they be separated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in the Nexus space, 2 million years later<strong>_

"_I've been running; faster than I've ever run – And I've been running my whole life…."_

_The Doctor stepped out from the shadows; out into the centre of the circle. A single spotlight illuminated him. His white shirt made him stand out against the black suited Silents surrounding him. In his hand he rolled his screwdriver this way and that, it tapped gently against his ring,  
><em>

"… _Now it's time for me to stop"_


End file.
